In the computing world, there are many different protocols for accessing files. Two of the most popular protocols are Server Message Block (SMB) sometimes called Common Internet File System (CIFS) and Network File System (NFS). Each of these protocols uses a different security mechanism for allowing access to files. Unfortunately, this makes it more difficult to provide and maintain a file server that is interoperable with both protocols while preserving access features from both.